


What Did You Do Cas!?

by superwhofilesjackson



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry!Dean, Annoying!Cas, Bees, Gen, Humor, S6E15, The French Mistake, Tweeting!Misha, Twister - Freeform, adorable!Cas, confused!jared, crazy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sends Sam into an alternate universe where Supernatural is just a TV show. And Jared finds himself in the supernatural world. Now Dean has to convince Cas to bring his brother back, and Sam has to survive his time in TV land!<br/>Takes in place in season 7, after Cas goes all crazy and stuff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Do Cas!?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind for a very long time. I hope you'll like it.  
> This is supposed to be a funny story, but I'm not sure if that's how it turned out into. Hopefully it did. Btw, this is the best version of Jensen, Jared and Misha in the french mistake verse that I could think of. Anyways, enjoy :)  
> PS: I don't know what Rufus' cabin looks like.  
> You can take it as implied Destiel. Idc.

"How long do you think it will take you to translate the tablet?" Sam asked Kevin. The prophet still looked very panicked. But no one could blame him. Being dragged in the the supernatural world like that, finding you are a prophet, and having angels and demons and other unworldly creatures after you. It could be quite a burden. Sam was actually quite impressed.

Kevin shook his head. "I.. I don't know. Maybe two hours. Less. I don't know."

"Okay. But know this, this is very important." Dean told him.

"I.. I know. I'll do my best." Kevin nodded hastily.

"Okay-" 

* * *

 

Sam stumbled across a... wait was that a cat?  _what is a cat doing in.._ Sam looked around himself.  _wait! Where am I!? What is this place?!_ Sam started to panic, because this certainly wasn't the cabin. Not a second ago, he was talking to Dean and Kevin...  _sitting_ on chair... in Rufus's cabin. So what was he doing here? Where Sam stood was like a small room... like a trailer maybe.  A big one too. And expensively furnished. After seeing some pictures framed on the wall, Sam realized where he was. He slammed his hand against his fore head and cursed under his breath. The cat (guess his alter ego owned a cat. Sam himself was more of a dog person) titled her head and stared at him with her amber green eyes.

Frustrated, Sam shouted at the cat, " _What the hell am I doing in this alternate universe!"_

* * *

 

 _"_ What..." Kevin and Dean looked dumbstruck at the place Sam sat not five seconds ago. He was saying something, and then, he just vanished. I to thin air.

"Is this normal, Dean?" Kevin asked, not taking his eyes off the spot Sam had sat.

"I can't say that it is." Dean replied, as surprised as the prophet.

Then, Meg and Cas appeared out of nowhere. 

"Cas!" Dean said, getting up. "Where is Sam?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Deany boy." Meg said instead.

"I didnt talk to you!" Dean growled.

"Way to treat a lady." Meg said. Dean snorted. He turned his attention towards Cas, who was busy grinning at two of his favorite people.

"Where is Sam, Cas!?" Dean asked, more insistently this time.

The grin disappeared from Cas' face. "I don't like it when you shout, Dean. Can we please not fight. Mahatma Gandhi said that one should never be violent. Non violence and honesty. The best policies."

Dean took a deep breath thinking about how it would have been great policies if Cas had actually implemented them. He turned to face Meg knowing he would probably not get anything from the mad angel. 

"Do you know where Sam is? Did you do anything to him?"

"Wow don't look at me, tiger. I had nothing to do with Sam's disappearance." Meg said.

 "Cas..?" Dean looked at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"Did you know that Honey bees have 6 legs, 2 compound eyes made up of thousands of tiny lenses, 3 simple eyes on the top of the head, 2 pairs of wings, a nectar pouch, and a stomach. And they are the only insects that produce something consumed by human beings." Cas said eagerly.

"Fascinating." Dean said sarcastically. "Now about Sam."

"And flowers are so colorful. Just looking at them brings so much peace in ones mind. You know, just yesterday, I visited a really huge and beautiful garden. It had so many flowers. And of course, a lots of bees. I really enjoyed it there. I think I'll go there again." 

"Cas! You are stalling." Dean said, getting impatient. He was really getting tired of his behaviour.

"I was just having fun!" Cas complained.

"What do you mean? What did you do Cas?" 

Meg groaned. "You did  _not!_ "

"What he did not?" Dean asked the demon.

"I clearly remember telling you quite strictly to not do that particular thing, Castiel." Meg scolded him

Cas suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I watched setting bored. And all the bees had went away for the day."

"Okay, some mind filling me into what's going on here?"

"Cas sent your brother into an alternate reality." Meg said casually.

"You did  _what!?"_ Dean growled.

"Alternate reality? That's a real thing?" Kevin asked. Everyone ignored him. He just sighed and sat down.

"I.. I don't like this. I don't like fights. I think I'll just go visit that garden, and follow a bee." And with a snap of a finger, he was gone.

Dean just stared at the empty spot left by him. He looked at Meg. "You were supposed to look after him, and let him do  _spells."_ He said furiously.

Meg shrugged. "He's an angel. It is very difficult to find him if he doesn't want to be found. And he vanishes a lot. It's hard to keep track of his every single moment."

Dean cursed under his breath. "Can you perform the spell?" He finally asked Meg.

"That powerful spell, I doubt it. I'm not powerful enough."

"Great! Just when we need your help, you're not powerful enough."Dean mocked her.

"Hey!"

"Stop complaining and go find Cas. He's the only one who could bring Sam back now. " Dean said impatiently.

"Ay ay Captain!" And with a small salute, she vanished. 

* * *

 "Jared? Are you in there?" Cas' voice called out from behind the door, except, it wasn't Cas. It was that actor, Misha something.

Sam didnt say anything, hoping he would just go away.

"I know you are in there. Don't pretend you are not. I asked Osric, and he said he saw you enter your trailer not 15 minutes ago. Come on open the door."

Sam cursed under his breath. Then he realized something. Misha had been killed by Virgil about a year ago. So why was he still alive?

Curious, Sam let him in. He looked exactly like Cas, now that Cas had taken upon his madness. Misha wore a light green sweatshirt, with ऊँ written on it in dark blue color. He had a lot of gel on his hair, and they were made in spikes. In all, he looked very gay. 

Misha was grinning like a maniac. "I knew that would work."

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked confused.

"You know, if I said that someone saw you enter in your trailer, you would have no other choice but to open the door." He said.

"Yeah... that was very clever." Sam said uncomfortably. Misha beamed. "Thank you."

"Hey weren't you supposed to be dead?" Sam said without thinking, and as soon as he said that, he regretted it. "I'm mean... about a year ago, while shooting for season..." he tried to think which season that was,"  _6_ , something happened...and well..." Sam tried to say it without offending him, or making him suspicious.

"Am I hearing correct? The great Jared Padalecki is stammering!?" Misha said, his eyes wide.

"I uh... can you just answer the question!?" Sam blurted. 

"Since I'm standing right here, in front of you, I'm obviously not dead. And what happened in season 6 was that every body woke up one day having no memories of what had happened in the past two days. Remember? The cops and doctors said it was due to some kind of a gas leak?" Misha said.

 _Yeah right. Gas leak._ Sam thought. That could have happened. Maybe Cas made everything all right.

"Okay thanks Misha. Bye." Sam said, and hurried away from the actor.

Misha just giggled to himself. He took out his phone and tweeted - Yo #Mishamigos! @jarpad is getting very old. Today, he couldn't remember the gas leak tht happened a year ago. Next thing, he'll be asking us what his name was! #GoSeeADoctor.

* * *

 Dean and Kevin sat in the cabin. Dean was furiously muttering not-so-good-things about Cas, and all the not-so-good-things he would do to him once he got back. Kevin tried to calm him down, but Dean was too angry to even listen to him.

Finally, after about an hour, Meg returned with Cas.

"What took you so long?" Dean glared at her.

She glared back. "You try finding a crazy angel on a mission to see all the animals the world has to provide. It isn't easy. I found him floating over the Pacific Ocean, staring at a whale. And it took time to convince him to come back here."

"Did you know that whales are the the largest animals? Fascinating, isn't it?" Cas asked Dean. He was still smiling.

Kevin wanted to correct him that  _blue_ whales were the largest mammals, but it was probably not very important, and he figured Dean wouldn't approve of it.

"Bring Sam back, Cas." Dean said slowly and firmly. 

Cas pouted. "But I don't want to." He complained. 

"Now Cas."

"But this is so much  _fun._ Sam must be having so much fun there. Don't take that away from him, Dean."

"I know for a fact that Sam isn't having fun there. So. Bring. Him. Back."

Cas pouted again. "Fine. But on one condition."

Dean sighed. "What condition?"

"You will have to play twister with me." Cas smiled.

"Not going to happen. You are going to bring Sam back, and I'm  _not_ going to play twister with you." Dean glared at him.

"Fine. Then I won't bring him back." Cas shrugged. He looked expectantly at Dean, waiting for an answer. Dean was very conflicted. He didn't want to play twister. But then, that was the only way Cas was going to bring Sam back. He came to a decision.

"Fine. I'll play. But first you bring Sam back." 

"First Twister, then Sam."

Dean scowled.  _Fucking Cas!_

* * *

Jared woke up to some noise. He felt his mind wonder to whatever that might have caused the noise. Someone was shouting. Was that 'Cas' he heard? Can't be. If the shooting had already started, someone would have called him. And they had just finished a shoot anyways.  _Wait, what is the time?_ He thought. Finally, probably realizing that no one was going to tell him the time, he opened his eyes. At first, his sight was kind of blurry, and he had a slight headache. He rubbed his eyes and his vision was became a bit clear.  

A far as Jared remembered, he had gone to his trailer at around 6 pm to get some rest before the next shoot. He had probably fallen asleep. As usual. And he clearly remembered turning the lights off. So why was it so bright it here? And why wasn't he in his trailer?

He was in a small room. It looked familiar, but he didn't remember why. It definitely wasn't the set. So where was he?

He quickly sat up on a queen sized bed.  _Is this some kind of a joke!?_ He thought angrily. He was going to have a killer back ache from sleeping in that small, hard thing called bed.  _And anyways, who is big or strong enough to carry me? Must have been group work. Whoever did this is never going to hear the end of this!_ Jared thought with contempt.

He got up and stretched. He walked towards the door. Outside, the noises were getting louder. 

"No Cas!  _Take your leg away!"_ Someone shouted. He sounded suspiciously like Ackles.

"Dean calm down. It would not work if you keep shouting." That voice was no doubt Misha's.

Jared opened the door wide to look at what they were doing. He was curious because they didn't hang out much. 

The sight he saw left him very confused, if not horrified. "What the..." he blurted out. Four faces turned to face him, eyes open wide.

"What the hell is this!?"

* * *

 "Jared! There you are." A female voice came from somewhere behind Sam. At first it didn't click to him that she was talking to him, so he kept walking, but she kept shouting Jared's name, and he suddenly realized that  _he_ was Jared.

He stopped and slowly turned around to face her. "Yes?" He asked as politely as he could. After all it was not her fault he was here.

She frowned, but shook it off and said, "Come on. The shoot is in 30 minutes. We have get you pretty. Not you aren't already... but we have to put some... uh.. make up.. and stuff." She said nervously. "But you already know that. Of course." She gave a nervous smile.

Sam felt sorry for her. Whoever this Jared fellow was, he must have been very intimidating.

 "Not now... uh..?"

"Jeanie."

"Right. Jeanie. Not now. I have some.. uh.. work to do." Sam said. Frankly he had no idea what he was going to do, but it most certainly would be better than getting make up all over his face.

"But Mr. Padalecki, the shoot-" 

"Sorry. This is important." And he started walking. He turned back and saw that Jeanie was staring at him dumbfolded. He kept on walking, trying not to think about her.

Ten minutes later Sam still had no idea what to. He was just considering returning back to the trailer, when someone else called him.

It was some small black haired guy who was wearing a wireless device in his ear. He spoke something into it and hurriedly approached Sam.

"Jared. Thank god. The shoot is in 15 minutes. Where have you been? Mr Singer is getting very worried. Jeanie said that you wouldn't let her do the make up. Come on, we need to go now. You know how Mr. Carver doesn't like any delays." He said all this very quickly, and before Sam had any chance to react, he was already being dragged somewhere. 

"Wow wow. Hey. Calm down. Like I told Jeanie, I have some other  _very important_ work to do." Sam said, pulling his hand away from his arm and stopped.

"This is more important. And we are already running two days late. You know that. We can't waste any more time." He insisted. Without listening to what Sam had to say anymore, he kept walking and told him to follow him.

Sam seeing no other choice,  followed him.  _Great! Just awesome._

* * *

As soon as Dean had agreed to play with him, Cas had snapped his fingers, and a white mat with colourful spots on it had appeared there on the floor.

Dean groaned. Why did  _he_ have to play. He had always hated this game when he was kid too. All that twisting, and turning, and falling.. it just wasn't him. He preferred a more manly and adult game.

"Come on Dean. Meg you can be the referee." Cas was already standing on one side of the sheet.

"No. I don't trust Meg. I want Kevin to be the referee." Dean said.

"What do you think I'm going to do, kill you with a small paper board?" Meg said.

"I don't know. You might. Kevin. You take the board." Dean commanded.

Kevin stammered,"Uh, I don't know how to play twister."

Dean sighed. "Of course you don't." He rolled his eyes. "Look, all you have to do is spin that arrow, and say whatever is written on the part where it is pointed. For example, right hand, red. OK? It's very simple." 

Kevin nodded nervously. "I'll try my best."

"Are you coming or what Dean?" Cas called.

"Yeah I'm coming." Dean grumbled.

Dean stood facing Cas, on the opposite side of the sheet, one of his foot on a yellow circle, and other on a green one.

"You need to take off your shoes, Dean." Cas said. "It is one of the rules."

Dean scowled and took his shoes off, and got back into position. "You are just wasting time." He muttered. "Spin the wheel Kevin."

Kevin spinned the arrow. After what seemed like a decade, it slowly stopped on right leg, red. 

"That was very easy." Cas sounded disappointed. Dean just lifted his right leg and placed it on the nearest red spot. Cas did the same. Dean looked at Kevin. He spinned it again. This time, the arrow stopped on the hand section, yellow.

The game continued until one of Cas' hand was interlacing one of Dean's foot, and Dean's whole body was practically over Cas'. Dean was breathing hard. Cas on the other hand looked very happy and calm. He was a very agile person... angel whatever. There were occasional chuckles, sometimes full on laugh from Meg, and even Kevin had to smile. All Dean did was curse about his busted life, and how he was going to kill Cas once Sam was back, and other stuff. And Cas  just told Dean to not be angry or violent, that peace would make this world a better place.

Kevin spinned the spinner one more time. It landed on left leg, blue. Cas had to move tthe leg that was interlaced with Dean's hand, and Dean had to move the leg on the exact opposite side of blue,  _and_ over Cas' back. This was going to be interesting.

Cas just had to move one step in order to put his left leg on the blue circle, but if he did that, Dean's hand would also move, and they would both fall. If Dean moved... no wait. There was no if. There was no way Dean could even move his left leg, let alone on blur which was far off on the mat.

Carefully, trying to keep his other leg and hands where they were, Dean slowly lifted his left leg from over Cas' back, and kept it in the air for a second, wondering how he was going to get to blue. That's when Cas the brilliantly smart angel, decided to make his move too. While Dean's leg was still in the air, Cas tried to unloop his leg from Dean's leg.

( **AN** : sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to say that I have no idea what happened there xD)

"Cas! Dammit! What are you doing!?" Dean shouted, his voice strained.

"I am playing twister with you, Dean." He replied, still trying to unloop his leg, eager to win the game. Dean almost fell down.

"No Cas!  _Take your leg away!"_ Dean shouted.

"Dean calm down. It would not work if you keep shouting." Cas said reasonably. Dean wanted to kill him right now! He probably would have done so, but a noise ddistracted him.

"What the..." a confused voice, with a hint of horror in it said. All four of them turned to face him, Dean finally setting his leg down on the ground. They stared at Sam Winchester, who looked like he had just caught someone having sex.

"What the hell is this!?" He exclaimed.

Dean quickly untangled himself, and got up, his face red with embarrassment. 

"We were playing!" Cas complained getting up himself.

Dean ignored him. "Sam! What are you doing here?  _How_ did you get here?" 

Sam (something was very different with him) rolled his eyes. "Drop the act Ackles. See round you? No cameras." He said scornfully. 

"I... what.. Ackles?" Dean asked, confused.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Use your brain, Dean. That's not Sam. That must be his alter ego from the alternate universe. In sending Sam there, I think Clarence brought him in here."

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yes. What you said is what happened. You are very smart Meg."

Meg blushed... a real honest to god blush. Kevin stared in awe at the two.

Jared, meanwhile was wondering about, probably looking for an exit. Finding none in the vicinity, he stopped infront of Dean and folded his hands.

"Where is the door?" He demanded with a glare. "I swear to god Ackles, you are going to play for this." 

"I don't like this guy very much."  Dean said scowling. "Hey look. Jared, was it, from what I remember from last year, this is the first and the last time I'm telling you this, I am not whatever Ackles. Nor am I an actor. I am Dean Winchester. And you are in an alternate world. Not in your non magical world. I am real, angels are real, demons are real, and leviathans are real. Do you understand? "

Jared stared at him blankly. Then he suddenly snapped," Yeah you have gone crazy." And started wondering again. Finally, he stopped and looked at the still smiling Cas. "Misha at least you tell where the door is. I'll show you around my trailer if you do." He asked hopefully.

Cas' smile got wider. "I'd love to see your trailer, but unfortunately, or maybe I should say fortunately, what Dean said is correct. You are not in your universe." Then suddenly, he pointed his finger at Jared. "You want to see a trick? Pull my finger." 

"What...?"

"Don't do it." Dean warned.

"Pull my finger." Cas said again.

"Uh... ok." Jared said confused. He cautiously moved his hand towards Cas' finger and slightly pulled it.

A loud bang was heard and the lights all burst out, and the glass flew everywhere. Jared jumped in surprise and shock. Meg looked bored, and Dean looked irritated.

"I'll go fix this." Meg disappeared.

Jared stared at the empty space where Rachel Miner stood. He couldn't believe his eyes. First the lights, then the disappearance.  What the hell!

Within seconds the lights were back into their original shape, and Meg was back where she had previously stood.

 _A hallucination. That's what it was._ Jared thought, panicked. 

 "Was that really necessary?" Dean asked Cas, annoyed. 

Cas smiled. "No. But it was fun." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Someone please tell me this was a dream." Jared said frantically. This was getting too much for him. Ackles didn't act like himself, Misha was even crazier than usual, and Rachel could vanish.

"This is not a dream, pretty boy." Meg told him. "That's what we have been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes. That all this is real and very much happening."

Jared threw his face into his hands and groaned. "No no no. This can't be happening.  This isn't happening. I must be going crazy."

* * *

 

"Okay. So can we just get this over with?" They had changed Sam's clothes, put make up on him, and messed his hair up. He didn't like it. He felt very weird. He clothes were all right eventhough they were made of a different material than he was used to, but they looked pretty much the same. He could even deal with them ruining his hair. But what he  _couldn't_ deal with was that they had applied  _make up_ on him. So. Much. Make up. And the worst part was that they had to take  _off_ some make up from his face. That meant that he had been roaming around with  _make up_ all over his face from the start itself. But well... he tried not to bitch about it much.

One of the PAs (which he later found out were actually private assistants not slaves) had handed him few sheets of paper telling him "here's your script." 

"Ok so when are we going to get started?" He asked the PA, eager to get this over with.

"As soon as Mr. Ackles gets here, Mr. Padalecki. " he said, leaving the small room where Sam stay seated. 

After about ten minutes later,  _Mr.Ackles_ came into the room, holding a sheet of paper like the ones Sam held in his hands. Without a word, he sat down on the chair opposite to Sam's. 

"I don't want to hear it." Jensen said, his head deep in the script.

"Hear what?" Sam asked confused.

Jensen looked up, annoyed. "Hear you bitching about me being late again. I know. I'm not going to apologize."

"Fine." Sam said. He didn't like this Ackles guy much.

Jensen flipped through the pages and stopped on one. "Let's start with this one." 

"Which one?" Sam asked, doing the same thing jensen had done.

"For gods sake Padalecki. We don't have time. This one, season 6 episode 20. The last scene? After Sam and Dean talk to Charlie. I'll go first."

Sam hurriedly flipped through the page to the last one. 

Jensen started saying his lines. "She's kinda like the little sister I never wanted." He paused for the little snort from Jared, which obviously never came. "Come on!" He complained.

Sam had been so astonished by how much Jensen sounded like Dean, that he had forgotten go look at the script only. He was staring at him in awe. 

He snapped out of it when Jensen became himself and started complaining. 

"Right right. Sorry." Sam said awkwardly.

Jensen said his dialogue again, and this time, Sam snorted. It didn't sound real, but Jensen thought that it would have to do.

Sam saw that it was his dialogue. "Uh.. we gotta talk." He said. Jensen threw his hands up in frustration. "How can anyone mess such a simple line!" 

 "What!?" Sam said defensively. "I thought I did good."

Jensen looked disgusted. "Good!? It might have been your worst performance. Thank god Carver isn't here, or he would have formed you. Your timing was too late, you hesitated before saying your lines, and it didn't sound like Sam." 

"It didn't sound like Sam?" Sam said, half angry, half amused, and half frustrated.

"No it did not!" Jensen was getting really annoyed. "What is wrong with you?"

* * *

"Cas." Dean called to him, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Dean." He said.

"Make it right. Bring Sam back, and send this Padaleski back where he belongs. I don't like him here."

"Hey!" Jared said defensively.

"That was not the deal, Dean. I'll bring Sam back once we finish our game." Cas said stubbornly. 

"We  _did_ play, didn't we? And now this Jared guy is here, it changes everything. So bring. Sam. Back."

Cas scowled. "But twister!"

"Oh for gods sake! Fine. I quit the game. You win. Game over. Deal over." Dean threw his hands up.

Cas grinned. "Thank you Dean. I guess I'll bring Sam back now." 

Meanwhile Jared was just staring into empty space, muttering nonsense things.

Cas turned to Meg, and Meg, without a word, disappeared and came back with a small bowl.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

Meg rolled her eyes. "We will need the materials to cast the spell wouldn't we? You would have remmebered if you had paid attention to what Balthazar did." Dean scowled.

Cas took the bowl from her, and using his fingers, drew the alternate universe symbol on a window. He then muttered a few words and looked at Dean. "It is ready. Now the only thing required is for Jared to jump through the window."

Dean nodded. He looked at Jared who looked panicked. "What are you waiting for? Go."

"What!? Are you crazy? I'm not going to jump through a window. It would hurt like a son of a bitch."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, just throw him at the window will you? He is a big boy. It wouldn't hurt him. Much." 

"I don't like conflicts. He can jump if he wants to, but I'm not going to throw him." He said looking away.

"Son of a  _bitch!_ Fine. I'll do it myself." 

Jared raised his hands defensively as Dean moved towards him. "Whoa whoa. Wait a second." But before he could say anything else, Dean had already shoved him around towards the window's direction. Jared struggled furiously, but Dean was a lot stronger then him. Finally, as they closed towards the window, he started pleading to him. But of course, Dean ignored him.

"Sorry about this." And with that, Dean pushed Jared out the window.

* * *

"Okay, lets try it once again." Jensen said frustrated. He looked up and saw that Jared didn't have his script in his hands.

"What the hell? Now where did you lose your script!?" He asked.

"Jensen?" Jared asked, mixture of confusion, shock, horror, and surprise written on his face. 

"Yes well who else would it be?" He said, annoyed. Then Jared did the one thing Jensen least expected. Jared hugged him. He grabbed it in such a tight hug that Jensen could barely breath. 

When Jared left him, Jensen was so surprised that he couldn't say anything. Jared was grinning. "Man. It is so good to be back!"

* * *

"Okay. So here goes nothing. We gotta talk." Sam said his line, script still in his hands.

"Yeah? And what's that we have to talk about?" Dean asked, half amused, and half glad to have his brother back. Sam looked up surprised. He hadn't even realized that he was standing. But apparently he was.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not sure if it was his brother.

Dean grinned. "Yeah. Its me. Man, is it good to have you back!"

"Yeah. It is." Sam sighed. "So what happened anyways? How did I get into the alternate universe? And the bigger question, how did i get back?"

Dean wiped some non existent sweat off his fore head and sighed and said,"Its a very long story..."

 


End file.
